percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen Fire-Chapter 5
Frozen Fire-Chapter 5 A battle to the death in complete darkness. Now that wouldn't sound so great to you, but it was like getting candy when I was three years old for me. In most cases you would be scared in a battle to the death because if you lose you die, I didn't feel that way, infact I felt great. I was getting high on the adrenalin that the darkness gave me. My body went into auto-pilot mode, something that has happened even before I got my real powers. I dodged every strike as if like reflex, it was something that only happened when I was surrounded by the element I controlled and what do you know, I was surrounded by darkness. Fighting Eli was a weird thing, I've never fought him one on one before, so this was a weird experience for me. He was a great swordsman, he blocked every strike I sent at him and then immediately counter-attacked. Plus he was fast, but fortunately his strikes were not very powerful, they were easy to block. I ducked as he tried to hit me with an over-head strike. In this crouching position, I stood up and immediately, and elbowed his chest. He staggered backwards trying to get his footing. At that moment I took the chance to push the stopwatch button on my watch, a familiar ''Click-Click ''sound was heard. Regaining his footing, Eli charged at me. At first he appeared to want to do a strike at my chest, so I got myself ready for it and what do you know it was a bluff. He grabbed my sword arm with his free hand, which was his right hand, leaving me open for him to strike at me. As he brought his blade down, deflected it by using my watch. Soon enough the metal unfolded from it, forming a bronze metal gauntlet with a thicker hide, the gauntlet's defence mode. I set myself free of his grip, and struck at his chest. He tried to block using his sword but I pushed it away and punched him straight in the jaw with gauntlet. The momentum and the force of the punch along with the as well as the hard metal of the gauntlet, would have been enough to shatter a normal person's jawbone entirely. Well Eli wasn't exactly "normal" was he? He spat out a tooth casually as if getting punched was something he did everyday. "Your adjusting well." He said while wiping off the blood from his mouth. I didn't say anything. Primarily because I was really focusing not to crush my glasses that were in my pocket right now, mainly because I've broken them about 4 times already and I did not want to repair them again. For the first time I looked at him closely, he had black hair with a slight hint of blue in it. His eyes were blood-red like all the Forsaken. His skin was pale and the whites of his glowed brightly in the darkness like mine. His sword was pitch black, unlike my own sword, which was sliver and glowed like the whites of my eyes. "You know, mother never really allowed us attack you at full strength, that why you were able to slaughter half of my brothers, ''your brothers as well." ''He cracked he knuckles. "Well I think it's time that changed." Then he disappeared. "What?" Then I felt something hit me in the back. I fell forward. Then something kicked me in the face. Then I realised I was right before, the mark gave him heightened speed, now he was just attempting cheap shots. So much for fighting fair. I stood up. I turned on my accelerated vision, my vision turned red and I could see him running around at normal speed when he should be running at super-speed. "I love this ability." I saw him running at me then he jumped, feet of the ground and attempted to kick me with both legs. I grabbed his right leg with both arms and threw him over my shoulder. He landed hard on the ground. I stabbed my sword through the loose clothing of his shirt. "Now. Eli. Tell me where is my sister?" "You really think I would tell you?" "No, admittely no." "So why ask?" "No harm in trying right?" I paced around him. "I don't want to torture you, but I guess since your not going to talk." I knelt and put my hands to his head. "What are you doing?" I didn't answer him, I concentrated, I began weaving a prison of darkness around his mind. "What- What are you doing?!" His voice was desperate. I began forcing the prison to become smaller, slowly crushing his mind. I knew if I continued this, I could either drive him into madness, comatose or even death. "Stop- Stop- AH!" Then I let go of his head. Eli was panting. "What the heck did you do?" Seeing his reaction I knew no one has ever done it before. ''Your strength is not how powerful you are, it has always been how you use your powers. ''I remembered Athena's words. Well she was right, I have always used my powers in ways people least expect it. "Now are you gonna tell me where my sister is?" I asked. "Or do you want me to do it again." Eli looked at me murderously. "It will take more that than to threaten me!" Then he pulled out my sword and charged at me. What I did next was pure reflex, I picked up his sword and struck at him while he was charging. It was a killing blow. He landed like drop-weight. "Another one of your brothers, slaughtered, hoped you enjoyed that ''Christopher." ''Then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he died. Three years ago, I would have fallen into trauma from killing someone. But now with the mark, it made me bloodlustful, I ''wanted ''to kill. I could control it at times and there has been times where I want to slit someone's throat and watch as their blood stained their clothes and the ground around them... I punched myself, it snapped me out of by fantasy. I walked out of the warehouse, as the sunlight hit my skin and my eyes adjusted to the light. Objects in the distance began to blur as my short-sightedness came back. I took out my glasses and put them on. I walked towards Arkane. "Welcome back." My horse said. "How'd it go?" "I killed him before I could get any information." I was surprised by the lack of remorse in my voice. I just killed someone, so why did I feel like I didn't care? I mounted on Arkane. "Well back to square one." Arkane said while he started galloping. "Yeah." Frozen Fire Main Page <-----Previous Chapter [[Frozen_Fire-Chapter_6|Next Chapter---->]] Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it.-Archie 18:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page